


Rivers and Roads

by Amikotsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Curses, Dirty Jokes, Fairy Tale Curses, Fate, First Crush, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Public Nudity, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Obito is a water nymph (yes, he's a male water nymph, thank you very much). He likes to parade around like the god of the Naka River. When a dying boy shows up at the river's edge, Obito gathers the courage to engage with a human. Despite Madara's old warnings, despite what had happened with the old god, Obito makes the brave decision, and it's the best decision he's ever made.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Rivers and Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fate

Sitting at the edge of the river, bare feet still immersed in the cool water, Obito tipped his head back and took in the scent of summer flowers. He had two favorite spots along the Naka River, one located behind the waterfall and one located at a sharp bend. The spot at the bend had a weeping willow on one side of the river and a large flat rock that was perfect for sunning himself on the other side of the river. He loved hiding beneath the tree branches whenever humans approached. Humans. He loved everything about humans, but the last being tied to the river, an old god, older than human words, older than names, had been killed by humans. Obito had called him Madara, much to the god's displeasure, and Madara had let him call the river home; without Madara, Obito owned the river, his fate tied to its motions. No human had ever seen him. Humans were curious creatures, not unlike himself, and Madara had warned him about curiosity. Obito had been at the waterfall when Madara was killed. He'd returned to schools of dead fish, the river running red with their blood. Madara hadn't been kind, but Obito didn't remember a time before Madara. Alone, Obito was left with Madara's warnings and his dreams of far-off places. Sometimes, he pretended he was a human, that he could leave the river and go wherever his heart desired. He dreamt of a world with nothing but open plains and wildflowers -- he loved wildflowers. But every dream came to an end. He had nothing but the river, and the humans brave enough to fall for its charms.

Madara used to drown the humans foolish enough to venture into the river. In spring, the ice in the mountains melted and sent frigid waters along the Naka River. The river swelled and rose over its banks, the current swift and deadly. Obito was a kind and merciful little god, or so he told himself. When humans were foolish enough to enter into the river, when the swift currents carried them away, Obito altered the current and slowly led them to its banks. He heard whispered stories about a never-ending war between human nations, over land borrowed or stolen from gods. He'd never imagined war before; Madara had never mentioned war. So as Obito enjoyed the warmth of the summer evening, such a nice break from days and days of nothing but rain, he imagined a front between a place called Iwagakure and one called Konohagakure. Madara had said that the river divided Konohagakure, but he'd told Obito never to go there, because humans trapped and sold water nymphs. Madara had been full of scary stories. And in the end, he had been right to fear humans. Obito still thought them beautiful.

Sometimes, during the day, when he emerged from the river and sunned himself, he heard explosions, explosions that rocked the riverbed and shook the willow tree. That night, he heard more explosions, each one making him flinch. Drawn from his daydreams, Obito retreated from his flat rock and slipped back into the water. The river ran high, the current swift but refreshing. Summer currents were usually lazy, due to a lack of rain, but the season was unusually rainy. Obito lay on his back and floated along, manipulating the current to keep himself balanced and still. He could do what he wanted with his river. It would be lazy, he decided.

His eyes were closed when he first heard the hurried footsteps. He pushed his feet down and sank into the water, leaving just his eyes and the upper portion of his head visible. He left himself drift back into the embrace of the tree until he became one with the night. Someone fell onto all fours at the opposite side of the river. The current was too fast, or he might have thrown himself into the water. Obito waved a hand through the water and manipulated it, allowing the man to cup his hands and drink from the river. Obito thought the water tasted divine, so he knew the human would simply drink and depart. When the human fell to the side, Obito narrowed his eyes, focusing on the man's shaking hands. Blood. Red tendrils in the current quickly faded, becoming one with the water, but Obito knew it was blood. He had never seen someone die before -- he'd always left when Madara drowned humans, complaining that the corpses tainted the water. And it was true. Obito always knew when there were bodies in the river.

The human splashed water onto his face, and every time his hands cupped the water, Obito knew blood. He was injured, and Obito couldn't see or hear any other humans. He was alone. And Obito had never seen someone die before. Slowly, Obito submerged himself in the water and emerged outside of the low-hanging branches of the willow tree. More water. More blood. Over and over again. He smelled weird, spicy and metallic, blood and something Obito couldn't quite identify. Kneeling beside the river wasn't getting himself help, so Obito manipulated the water again and a fish bumped against the man's cupped hands. Startled, he jerked back, wobbled, and fell back into the grass. Obito snickered. He was a good and merciful god, but sometimes it was fun being mischievous too.

"Who's there?"

Obito froze, caught between retreating into the water and retreating into the branches. When the man showed no signs of heading into the water, Obito simply watched him. Just like that, the man produced fire. The bright light caused Obito to hide in the water. The odd smell had reminded Obito of fire. He smelled like fire, but not like fire. Obito had once seen fire -- lightning struck a tree in the forest and the fire burned for several hours, until the rain eventually put it out. Madara had complained about the god of lightning -- had his name been Sakumo? The light gone, Obito slowly emerged from the depths. The man had his shirt pulled up to reveal a large wound on his right side, the flesh an angry red, the injury jagged, as if someone had meant to gut him like a fish. Why hadn't he healed himself? Obito frowned and drifted closer, feeling his humanoid feet brush against the smooth, flat rocks in the river.

"Heal yourself." 

The man had a weapon in hand in seconds and he quickly got to his feet, expecting someone to rise out of the darkness and cut him down. Obito watched the man look into the shadows in confusion, so Obito splashed him. He threw his weapon, which turned out to be multiple weapons. The shiny metal objects reminded Obito a little of stars, so he didn't move. One struck his shoulder and he shouted, throwing himself back into the water. He tugged at the weapon until it was free and threw it back at the man; then, he swam down to collect the other weapons and threw those too. 

"You don't just attack people, and don't leave those things around! Kids come here!"

"Why are you swimming in the Naka River at two in the morning?"

"Time doesn't mean much to me." Obito checked the man's hands, making sure that they were free of weapons, then he swam closer. "You're young. I thought you were a man," Obito informed him, eyeing him from head to toe. The teen snorted at him and collected the scattered weapons, though he always kept an eye on Obito. "Why are _you_ out at two in the morning? People only come here during the day."

"The front shifted. It's closer to Konoha now. You shouldn't sneak up on people. It'll get you killed," he said, putting the weapons into a pouch. Obito didn't know about that, so he chose not to respond. The teen seemed to wait on something, so Obito crossed his arms atop the grass and let the silence stretch between them. "Are you going to leave?"

"Why would I? It's _my_ river. Aren't you going to heal yourself, stupid?"

"I can't just heal myself, moron. I'm not a medic."

"You're going to bleed out and then your gross corpse will start to smell," Obito frowned, resting his chin atop his crossed arms. Before the teen had the chance to respond, Obito motioned to the flat rock. "You should sit down on my rock. It's nice. It's also great for bathing in the moonlight."

"I need to stitch this. Are you going to bother me the entire time?" Obito smiled at him and he sighed and sat on the rock. He pulled a very small kit from another pouch, so Obito watched him work. Apparently, humans stabbed themselves to heal wounds, which made no sense.

"Tell me about the war," Obito said, moving so his cheek rested against his arms. He lightly kicked his feet, making a few splashes that startled the teen. "Is it almost over now?"

"You don't know about the war? Aren't you from Konoha?" He stopped before he could stab himself, so Obito got out of the water and onto dry land. The teen took one look at him and looked away. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" 

"I don't need clothes," Obito said, rolling his eyes. When it became clear that the teen wouldn't look in his direction while he lacked clothing, Obito muttered to himself and got back into the water. "Fine. I'm in the water again. I didn't know humans could be so shy."

"Humans?" Obito nodded at his question. His brows furrowed and Obito waited for him to connect the dots and make educated guesses. "What are you?"

"I'm a water nymph, and this is my river you bled into," Obito said, once again splashing him. He scowled at Obito and wiped the water from his face. "You can call me Obito."

"Water nymphs are female."

"I told you I'm a water nymph, so I'm a water nymph! Although, I'm more of a god now."

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi. I like it. What does it mean? Humans like meanings, right? The old god told me that humans think about things too much sometimes. I'm called Obito because I'm just, well, I'm just Obito."

"It means _scarecrow_." Kakashi readied to stab himself, so Obito splashed him again. "Stop doing that!"

"Are more humans going to come here?" Obito lay on his back then, slowing the current around his body to keep himself in place. Kakashi looked at him again and quickly looked away. "I'm not trying to reproduce with you."

"I'm a male. We can't reproduce," Kakashi said, finally setting the small box aside. He pressed a hand flat over the injury and hissed. Obito swam to the river's edge again and saw the blood seeping from between Kakashi's fingers. 

"Will you keep the bad humans away? Will you keep my secret?"

"I don't think I'll make it back to the village. I think your secret is safe."

"Give me your word, Kakashi." Kakashi looked up at him in confusion, but he managed a nod. "Say it out loud." Obito got out of the water again and approached the flat rock. He swept the small box aside and sat down beside Kakashi.

"I give you my word that if I live, I'll keep your secret and I'll keep the bad humans away," Kakashi said, looking into Obito's dark eyes. Kakashi tried to turn away, but he saw the dark eyes go red and Obito slapped a hand over Kakashi's injured side. He reacted by punching Obito, which sent the water nymph tumbling off the rock and into the river. 

"You didn't have to hit me, you bastard!" Obito rubbed his sore jaw and glared at Kakashi.

"You," Kakashi began, his words dying on his lips. The wound was gone, leaving nothing but smooth skin and crusted blood. Obito motioned him forward, so he inched closer to the water. Obito splashed him again and the pain in his eye was gone. "What did you do to me?"

"I healed you," Obito shrugged, "but there's one last thing we need to do before this agreement is final. Come here, closer to the water."

Kakashi got down on his knees by the water, clearly still suspicious, but Obito urged him to come closer and closer. Obito waited until Kakashi was staring down into the dark water, then he placed his hands on Kakashi's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Humans tasted like food. Obito opened his eyes during the kiss, intent on ending it, but he closed his eyes again and tried sticking his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi shoved him away and he fell back into the water with a loud laugh. He swam around in a circle, a sly little grin on his face. Obito watched Kakashi wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Obito eventually returned to the river's edge, so Kakashi settled back on the flat rock. Obito stared at him, red eyes fading to black again.

"You taste like food."

"You taste clean." Kakashi paused, though he touched around his left eye with his fingers, as if he would suddenly lose sight again. "We had to kiss to make it a deal?" Kakashi rested his arms atop his bent knees and leaned forward, his eyes locked on Obito.

"No. I see humans do that sometimes, so I wanted to see what it was like. It's nice. Can we do it again?"

"Hm. Maybe another time."

"If the war comes to my river, you have to protect me."

"I won't go back on my word."

Despite the fact that Obito preached about the joy of moon bathing, Kakashi didn't stay. Obito learned a little about life inside what the humans deemed a hidden village-- no, it was not really hidden -- and he learned that humans came with more than one name. Kakashi was Hatake Kakashi, and Obito decided he liked that very much. Obito gave up his humanoid form and became a fish, easily swimming through the waters. By midday, Obito had tired of life as a fish and reverted to his preferred humanoid form. Obito called it his main form, because no one had ever taught him what it meant to be a water nymph, or a god, for that matter. Madara didn't seem to mind that he couldn't recall anything before coming into the river. Maybe Obito had been human, at one time. Obito spent hours following the connecting thoughts, going over every possibility, until he finally decided to sun himself and forget all things to do with humans. That night, Kakashi didn't return. Obito had waited for him for hours. 

For days, Obito waited for Kakashi, but no one approached the swollen river. Sunrise. Sunset. Repeat. Obito lost track of the days. One day, several months later, a battle broke out near the river, where humans manipulated earth, air, fire, and water -- humans, not gods -- and Obito fled in fear. Humans had achieved impossible feats. After that, battles continued at the river for days on end. Blood and bodies littered the river, tainting the water. When it rained, the fighting never ceased. The weather had no control over the monsters. It was during a battle that someone spotted him downstream. Obito tried to retreat into the water, but the person moved so fast that Obito couldn't keep up with him. He grabbed Obito by the upper arm and dragged him from the water, even as Obito slapped and kicked and punched. The fighting ceased so that everyone could see him huddled in on himself, trying to appear as small as possible. Madara had told him that humans were bad. He'd been a kind and merciful god, and that meant nothing anymore.

The things they drew on his skin with what looked like blood kept him from shifting between water, fish, and humanoid forms. They dragged him back to a smelly camp made up of a multitude of cloth homes that they called tents. He was thrown into a tent and promptly tripped and fell onto his face. He spent days there, overhearing conversations about war maneuvers and how he was the key to their victory. They said his blood was magical, able to heal any man. They talked about bleeding him out and tossing him back into the river. Who would watch over the Naka River? He wanted afternoons spent sunbathing. He wanted humid nights and wildflowers. Separated from the river, with not even a drop of water to his name, he slowly withered away.

When they started cutting him and bleeding him, he felt something ugly come alive. He regretted helping Kakashi. He regretted ever thinking that humans could be anything more than cruel beasts. He wanted to drown them all and swim in a sea of their corpses. He was broken. They moved him from the tents to a cage that they kept near the back of the camp. It was small and cramped. Instead of fish, they fed him bars that tasted disgusting, the consistency of the food making him ill. He stayed there for days and nights he'd stopped counting, and then a series of explosions occurred and the camp came alive at an alarming speed. Humans ran from tent to tent, collecting everything that they could carry, then one human thought to free him from his cage. The man died before he ever opened the lock. As the men fled, more humans arrived, humans going through tents and belongings, turning the place into their own. 

"Obito?"

Obito had his knees pulled up toward his chest, and he slowly lifted his head to see the familiar silver hair of the boy he'd saved all those nights ago. Kakashi reached out for him, but he turned his back to Kakashi. He couldn't trust humans; he never should have trusted Kakashi. He heard the sound of metal on metal a few times until the cage door creaked open. He felt a hand on his bare back and he flinched, expecting more of the pain. 

"I'm so sorry, Obito," Kakashi apologized, drawing Obito toward the open door. Obito rounded on him, red eyes ablaze, and grabbed Kakashi's right hand. 

"You broke your word, Kakashi, and now your life belongs to me. I'm binding you to the Naka River." Obito released the hold he had on Kakashi's hand to reveal a black dot in the center of Kakashi's palm. Startled, Kakashi stumbled backwards, his odd behavior drawing the attention of the other humans. "Let me go."

"Kakashi?" A man rested a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Obito of the sky. Red met blue in a fierce clash and the man immediately stood in front of Kakashi. "What are you doing so far away from your home?"

"I want these symbols gone or I'll take his heart," Obito threatened, his power straining against the odd symbols painted on his flesh. The man came forward, taking slow, careful steps, until he stood over Obito. One by one, he began to break the seals, and a large weight lifted from Obito's shoulders. He removed his white and red cloak and draped it over Obito's shoulders. "I won't help you win this war," Obito frowned, eyeing the man.

"I once knew a siren with hair that looked like blood. You don't belong here. Go home." The man reached out and ruffled Obito's hair, then he smiled. "Make sure he gets home, Kakashi," he added, allowing the two boys to leave.

Kakashi refused to look at Obito, while Obito was struggling to walk over the uneven ground and keep the oversized cloak closed in the front. Apparently, no humans wanted to see his naked body walking through the camp. Obito had never cried before, so he didn't even notice that he was openly sobbing until Kakashi finally took his hand and squeezed it. Obito just wanted to go home. He promised any god willing to listen that he would never leave the river again if he could just get home. Instead, Kakashi pulled him in close and they embraced for a few moments. He heard Kakashi mumble about it being a hug, and Obito knew then that he liked hugs. Kakashi tried to pull away, but Obito threw his arms around Kakashi and initiated another hug. 

"Obito, if we keep stopping to hug, we'll never get to the river," Kakashi sighed, ending their thirteenth hug. Obito frowned at him and tried for another hug, but he pushed Obito's outstretched arms down. "No more hugs right now, crybaby."

"You're such a bastard. I should have eaten your heart when I had the chance," Obito growled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring off to the side. He thought he would scare Kakashi, but Kakashi only laughed at him. "I should curse your entire line!"

"You already did."

The mood suddenly soured again. Obito didn't have parents, not that he could remember, and Madara had died so long ago. Obito still remembered the days he lost struggling to cope with the idea of a lifetime of loneliness. Even though the anger slowly simmered in his heart, he toyed with the idea of forgiveness. Kakashi had saved him. And yet, he wouldn't have been caught or imprisoned if the boy had kept his word. Obito couldn't break the curse, not even if he wanted to, not when breaking the curse meant undoing the healing he'd done at the river. To clear his magic, he had to clear all of his magic. Kakashi would lose his eye. What did Obito say to Kakashi? He refused to apologize. Humans were born and they died, unlike water nymphs. The rest of the journey back to the river was spent in silence. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

Seeing the river in the distance, Obito took off running, leaving Kakashi to call after him. Obito slipped his arms out of the cloak and threw it up into the air, then he dove into the water and touched down at the bottom of the riverbed. When he resurfaced, Kakashi had the cloak and crossed over a few rocks to the other side of the river. Obito washed away the feeling of hands all over his body and lay on his back to see the clear sky. It was fall, but the heat still clung to the day. Kakashi folded the cloak and watched him swim around, then he pushed his legs under and swam to the river's edge. 

"Come in," Obito said, giving the surface of the water a nice pat. Kakashi took one look at the water and squinted, then he shook his head. Obito pulled back to splash him and Kakashi threw up his arms in a vain attempt to spare his face. "If you don't come in, I'll just drench you."

"I don't feel like swimming," Kakashi said, tone flat. 

" _I don't feel like swimming_ ," Obito mocked him. "Are you scared or something? Coward Kakashi," Obito sang, laughing at his own words. He shut up when Kakashi started removing the pouches at his waist. Obito watched Kakashi undress, until Kakashi had nothing but his underwear and his mask. "Are you ugly?"

"I don't like taking my mask off," Kakashi said, sticking one foot into the water to test the temperature. Obito slowed the current for him, but he still hesitated. Kakashi took one look at Obito's face and frowned. "I'm not ugly."

"Then let me see. I let you see everything," Obito said, motioning to his own body. Kakashi reached up toward the mask, but didn't remove it. "Do you want to see my body again?"

"No, Obito. That's not how this works."

"I saw you before."

"It was dark." That was true. Obito hadn't seen very much in the dark. If he were able to control fire, like Kakashi could, he might have lit a fire to see the boy's face. "Turn around," Kakashi said, making a motion with his index finger. 

"Are you going to get naked?"

"I'm not showing you my dick, Obito."

"Fine," Obito said, turning his back to Kakashi. Some humans didn't appreciate jokes. Obito even closed his eyes, just in case. When he heard Kakashi climb into the water, he peeked over his shoulder. "You shouldn't hide your face. You're the prettiest human I've seen," Obito spoke, turning back around. 

"Hm. Boys don't usually like being called 'pretty' when we can be called handsome," Kakashi explained, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Obito circled around him, then hugged him from behind, resting his chin atop Kakashi's right shoulder. "You just wanted more hugs."

"I like hugs." Obito squeezed Kakashi close and turned to breathe against the boy's neck. "You don't smell like fire or blood anymore," Obito noted. Kakashi patted Obito's arms that were wrapped around his midsection.

They swam in the water for an hour before Kakashi tired of swimming, then Obito convinced Kakashi to relax on the flat rock. When Kakashi stopped responding, Obito knew the boy was asleep, so Obito watched over him until sundown, then he got out of the water and shook Kakashi's shoulder. The boy awoke with a groan and slapped Obito's hand away. The heat of the day had dried Kakashi's underwear, so the boy dragged himself off the rock and put his clothes back on. Fall nights were always cool. Obito sat next to the river, his feet in the water, and watched Kakashi clean a weapon that had been sheathed. The blade was nice, something Obito appreciated, and it called to him in the way that the water called to him. 

"What's that?"

"It's called a white light chakra sabre. It works well with lightning attacks."

"I've seen humans control elements. Can you control elements too? I saw you make fire."

"That was a lighter, but yes. I mainly use lightning," Kakashi said, focusing lightning to his fingertips. The electricity seemed to buzz, easily passing between the fingers. Obito leaned forward to touch it, but Kakashi caught his hand. "It'll hurt you."

"I," Obito started, unsure where he wanted to take the conversation. He decided to hold Kakashi's hand, which was warm. "I'm sorry I cursed you. I can't undo it -- I won't undo it -- because your wounds will come back, only worse. That's how the curse works."

"I should have come back. It's my fault you were in that mess."

"It is your fault, _all your fault_ , but now I won't be alone anymore. You need the water from this river to live."

Obito expected anger, but Kakashi accepted the news with a smile, so Obito blushed and ducked his head, mumbling that Kakashi was stupid. Obito felt warm lips on his forehead, so he waited for Kakashi to pull back so he could kiss the boy on the lips again. Kakashi tasted fresh, like mint, unlike before, so they kissed several times. Humans were bad, evil creatures, but there were exceptions. Kakashi was an exception, and the man that had freed him of the seals was an exception. The world wasn't all gloomy darkness like Madara had described. In Kakashi, Obito had found another source of sunlight, a joy he coveted. When they tired of kissing, Obito played with Kakashi's fingers, intertwining their fingers, feeling over smooth skin and calluses. Kakashi was handsome, and he belonged to the river, so he belonged to Obito. 

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I'll try. Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"If you show me your," Kakashi began, words muffled by Obito's hand over his mouth. Obito narrowed his eyes, so Kakashi kissed Obito's palm. 

"You've already seen everything. I want to show you my other favorite spot. So will you come back?" Obito looked into Kakashi's eyes, slowly pulling his hand from over the boy's face. Kakashi pressed a hand to Obito's cheek and leaned in to kiss him, the kiss all the response Obito needed.

Kakashi did go back, and he went back as often as he could manage. He needed the water from the Naka River to live, so he visited and drank from the water. And every time he visited, Obito would lure him into the water, where they kissed and hugged and swam for hours. When the village eventually expanded to encompass more of the river, Minato petitioned for the village to own the waterway and a team of humans checked in on its condition every day. Madara had died before he had the chance to see the way the village grew, the way humans grew to accept the river and everything, and everyone, that came with it. When Kakashi grew older, Obito too grew older, their lives forever intertwined. He wasn't so lonely anymore.


End file.
